fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Big Love Island Adventure
The Story of Big Love Island consists of a total of 10 Chapters which was released February 28, 2018. The requirement is catching the contest Romantic Remora Fish. NOTE: if you missed the contest, this fish can still be caught by going to WaterPort and harnessing Liquid Gold on it. NOTE: This story was written by Lucy Snyder (player and author) and the art was done by new artist Zie Fauzi. This page needs your help and is lacking info. Caught my 1st ever 2.06 lb Romantic Remora Fish, worth 2,119 points and 2,119 gold. I used 1 Free Love Chum, have 606 left. Used 1 Liquid Gold (harnessed power on the Romantic Remora), 1 left. Next Step: Whoa! As I reel in the Remora, I discover that it's got a corked glass bottle in its mouth. When I pull the bottle out, I see a fancy piece of paper rolled up inside. What could it be? Pull out the paper! Pulling the paper results in: It's an invitation from Deckhand Deb! She just won the lottery, and so she's throwing an epic party for all her favorite wranglers in Red Love Bay on her brand new fishing yacht! This is so exciting! I can't wait to check out her fancy new boat. And I've never been to Red Love Bay. The rumor is that it's home to all the rarest Valentine's Day fish. It's been years since I've seen the Sweetheart Fish, and I kinda miss her. And maybe, just maybe, I can find a way to fish on the Red Love Islands themselves? That would really be something! They've been closed to wranglers for decades, and I hear that everything is just a little bit more real there than it is in the rest of Farovia. The invitation says the party is on now! Go to Deb's Yacht Party Chapter #1: Deb's Yacht Party To unlock, upon catching your first Romantic Remora Fish will receive an invite message. In the message gives a link for Deb's party. Note: Going to Deb's party will instantly arrive in Red Love Bay with no travel time. I followed the map on Deb’s party invitation, and soon I arrived at Red Love Bay. It’s even more gorgeous here than I ever imagined! Just an amazing vacation destination all the way around. And I’m completely envious of Deb’s shiny new yacht. It’s got the latest everything, and it’s huge. Even old Earl looks impressed. Deb’s got kegs of Tarpit Stout on tap for everyone – she always was my favorite deckhand (but please don’t tell Diego I said so!) With the music booming and the beer flowing, Deb says that she’s got a fun surprise for wranglers who can catch her three Cupid Fish! I’m in! Chapter #2: Surprises Catch 3 Cupid Fish at Red Love Bay. You can use the regular Oak Branch or Broken Standard pole for this. Chapter #2: Surprises I show Deb my catches... and she gives me a fancy new fishing hat! Nice! My old one was getting pretty beaten up. Just as I’m trying on my new hat, Earl comes running over. He’s more than a little drunk, and he’s completely upset. “You gotta help me... she’s gone!” wails Earl. “Who’s gone?” Deb asks. “My Betsy Lou... she’s run off to Big Love Island with the girls!” “The girls?” I ask. “Esmerelda Aye, Freaky Franchesca, and Little Joe Jo. I swear that Franchesca put her up to all this!” Earl bursts into big, boozy tears. “Why did she run off?” asks Deb. Earl suddenly looks embarrassed and wipes his nose on his sleeve. “I... I don’t know.” “We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s happened,” I tell him. He takes a shuddering breath. “I told her a long time ago that I’d take her on a fine vacation for our tenth anniversary. And, well....” “You forgot?” Deb says. Earl starts bawling. “I completely forgot. And she got so angry! She told me that I don’t respect all the work she does at the bar –” “Well, she has a point there,” Deb comments. “You do seem to take her for granted a lot of the time.” “– and she said that if I couldn’t take her on a nice vacation, she’d take herself on one,” Earl finishes miserably. “And Big Love Island is a mighty fine vacation spot.” Deb gets a starry look in her eyes. “All those big strong cowboys –” “Big strong cowboys?” Earl has turned a bad shade of green. “– and all those strapping hot lumberjacks. You can really find your swole mate up there on Big Love Mountain!” Deb fans herself. “Lumberjacks. Oh sweet sassafras!” Earl bursts into a fresh welter of tears. “I’ll never see my Betsy Lou again!” I shoot Deb a dirty look and elbow her in the ribs. She just shrugs innocently. I awkwardly pat Earl’s back. “There, there. I’m sure she’ll come back. You two have been married for a decade. She’s not going to just leave you for some cowboy. That’s not the Betsy Lou I know.” “Will you find her for me?” Earl clutches at my shirt, wobbling on unsteady legs. “Please find her for me.” “Why don’t you go find her yourself?” Deb asks. “Just talk to her.” Earl shakes his head. “I … I can’t set foot on any of the Red Love Islands. There … there was … an incident.” “That thing with Governor Janet’s pet penguin?” Deb asks. Earl turns bright red and nods, looking embarrassed and miserable. “I thought penguins liked hot sauce.” I’ve never seen this side of Earl, and his sad situation tugs at my heart. Besides, how hard can it be to find Betsy Lou? She can’t have gone far. “Okay,” I tell him. “I’ll find her for you.” Start looking for Betsy Lou? Thinking of where Betsy Lou could be... check back in 24 hours! After showing them the 3 fish, you'll have to wait 24 hours, after which you can purchase the Reelistic pole. Chapter #3: Hotel Misadventures Chapter #3 - Part #1: Snuggler's Cove Continue to Chapter 3 Big Love Island Adventure: Chapter #3 - Part #1: “Well, you’re gonna need a smaller boat,” Deb says. “You can’t take your cruiser up the rivers on the island … you’ll need to get a new pole, and a new bass boat. There’s a shop at Snuggler’s Cove.” She points to a seaside resort on the other side of the bay. “Do you have any idea where Betsy Lou went first?” I ask Earl. “She said something about some fancy hotel,” he sniffles miserably. “Hey, I bet he means Chateau D’Amour,” Deb replies. “I hear it’s a real classy place. All the beds are heart-shaped! And the bellhops and front desk clerks moonlight as romance cover models!” Earl starts bawling again. Purchase the Reelistic pole at Red Love Bay. Chapter #3 - Part #2: Lover's Lake Purchase the Bass Boat at the Snuggler's Cove Shop in Red Love Bay. Wow, equipment is a little pricey here! But the shopkeeper gave me directions to the fancy hotel... it’s in Lover’s Lake, just a few miles up the river. Chapter #3 - Part #3: Boatload of Bluegill Voyage to Lover's Lake I moor my bass boat at the dock behind the hotel. The hotel is right on Lover’s Lake and has a spectacular view of the mountain. Everywhere I look, it’s like something off a postcard. But as I walk up the stairs from the dock past the swimming pool and the party deck, I hear people arguing. I quicken my pace and follow the voices, and soon I’m standing on the patio of the hotel restaurant. Or it used to be a restaurant, anyhow. Tables are smashed and overturned, chairs broken, even the mirrors on the wall are shattered! Someone’s going to have seven years of bad luck for that... and I hope it’s not me. In the midst of the wreckage, a nicely-dressed woman who carries herself like a manager is arguing with a rotund man in chef’s whites. “Miss Amanda, zey took all ze fish! Zere is noffink I can cook for ze banquet,” the chef tells her. “We can’t lose this wedding, Wolfie! We just can’t!” The manager throws up her hands. “There has to be something we can do!” You knock on the metal frame of the broken patio door, and they both turn to look at you. “What happened here?” you ask. “Parribean pirates!” the chef exclaims. “They swaggered in here like the owned the place,” the manager says. “They challenged everyone to a dance-off, and threatened to chop people’s heads off if we didn’t choose someone to dance against their captain. All my good dancers were already down at the club... I thought for sure we were all dead!” “But zen, a lady from Waterport volunteered,” the chef says. “I did not think much of her chances, but she kicked off her shoes and she set ze dance floor on fire!” “I have never seen anyone dance like Betsy Lou,” the manager says. “She annihilated that captain. The pirates got mad and trashed everything, but they didn’t hurt anyone.” “What happened to Betsy Lou?” I ask. Amanda starts to speak, but the chef shushes her. He is eyeing my clothing and boots. “You are a wrangler, yes? If you bring us sixty pounds of Bluegill, I vill tell you where she has gone.” “That’s not fair!” I exclaim. He spreads his hands apologetically. “Ve don’t haff enough money to both repair ze damage and buy ze fish. You are ze only one who can help us. Ve want to trust you, but ve cannot risk it.” I nod. “I understand.” The wedding's still on, and Chef Wolfie needs a lot of fish to serve the hungry guests! Chapter #4: Special Delivery Catch 60 lbs of Bluegill Fish. Deliver the 60 lb of Blue Gill to Chef Wolfie! Chapter #4: Special Delivery, Part #1: A Choice for the Ages Chef Wolfie is thrilled to get the fish. “Ze wedding is saved!” he exclaims. “And so is our hotel!” says the manager. “After the pirates wrecked our restaurant, I offered all our guests room vouchers at our sister facility, the Kärlek Hotel. It overlooks the Big Love River. Betsy Lou and her friends went there. “But please stay for the wedding reception tonight,” Amanda the hotel manager says. “I talked to the couple, and they agreed that since you made this possible, it’s only fair that you get to attend!” “You vill get to try my famous baked splake!” the chef declares. “And my special wedding cake. Zere will be cocktails, too. Stay, and enjoy the fruits of your labors!” I sniff my shirt and realize my deodorant tapped out a while ago. “I’ve been fishing all day, and I kinda smell like it.” “Oh, I can let you use one of the empty rooms to clean up and change and even get a nap if you like,” Miss Amanda says. “We’ve got bath bombs!” I’ve been enviously eyeing the guest rooms since I first laid eyes on them, so this is an extremely tempting offer! Select an option in 2 days! Option A: Betsy Lou is probably fine... I want to stay for the wedding! or Option B: Much as I hate to miss this shindig, I should keep moving. Chapter #4 - Part #2: Staying for the Wedding (Option A) Waiting 48 hours and choosing option A. Betsy Lou is probably fine... I want to stay for the wedding! Received a full day 2x Quest Bonus and 3 Bottles of Champagne (had x, have x+3) from Chef Wolfie. Amanda shows me to the room, and I spend a few hours luxuriating in the tub and enjoying the mini-bar until it’s time to get ready. I get dressed in my nice outfit and head down to the hotel’s banquet hall for the wedding reception. The room is packed with people, and at first I feel a little out of place among all these strangers. But then Miss Amanda steps up beside me and announces, “Here’s the wrangler who made this banquet possible!” A rounds of applause and cheers go up amongst the crowd, and friendly guests approach me to shake my hand and offer me champagne. I feel like a rock star! I join the buffet line and get my food, and it is delicious! Chef Wolfie’s baked bluegill is amazing, and the chocolate wedding cake is unbelievably rich. I’m really glad I took the time to attend the reception! As I’m finishing my cake, an older couple approaches me – the parents of the bride! They’re carrying a gift-wrapped box. “We got you a little something as a thank-you,” the woman says. I open it, and find three bottles of champagne inside! What nice folks these are! I give my warmest regards to the bride and groom. They’re such an adorable couple! Then I go outside to the patio to find Miss Amanda and Chef Wolfie so I can bid them goodbye. “Come back any time!” says Miss Amanda. “If you catch more fish, bring zem to me and I’ll make you a special Black 'n Blue Dish! Here’s a 2x Quest Bonus to catch ze fish faster.” Chef Wolfie says. “I will,” I promise him. Complete the Black 'n Blue Quest for Chef Wolfie! NOTE: If you are unable to continue, please note that all of Reelistic Quest pole level requirements were tweaked as well as Baked Splake quest storyline was changed to Black 'n Blue quest. This means you will have to re-do the Black 'n Blue quest again. Chapter #4 - Part #2: Missing the Wedding (Option B) Waiting 48 hours and choosing option B. Unlocked Chapter#4 - Part #3: Delivered! Received a full day 2x Travel Boost from Chef Wolfie as it appears I'm in a hurry. Then, just as I turn to head back to my boat, a bike messenger comes speeding up the walkway and skids to a stop beside us. The travel boost is not one of the boosts you can save, so it has to be activated within 24 hours. NOTE: If you are unable to continue, please note that all of Reelistic Quest pole level requirements were tweaked as well as Baked Splake quest storyline was changed to Black 'n Blue quest. This means you will have to re-do the Black 'n Blue quest again. Chapter 5 Chapter #5 - Part #1 Click Open the letter I open the envelope and find a letter from Cap’n Jozek! Come back to Waterport as quick as you can! Earl is in a terrible state. I hope you can talk some sense into my brother. The situation must be serious! Chapter #5 - Part #2 Travel to Waterport Category:Chapter Category:Big Love Island